ouran high school ninjas
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: it's basically about 21st century ninjas
1. READ IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY

Notice: okay when I started this story it was between me and three of my best-est friends. Even though I do not say it as much they are pretty important people to me…even though they do annoy me oh so very much. They are the only people that have ever given me their thoughts and ideas. In fact their ideas bring life by inspiring me to even continue my story's so if you guys don't give me your ideas I can't really continue this story… and no I'm so not stopping this story…they will haunt me in my sleep. In the beginning of squad zero I said not to review…haven't you people ever heard of reverse psychology! When I meant not the review I really meant review. Now some people might think I'm being a bitch but really I'm not. I don't want to stop writing but I will if I do not get reviews…I'm not saying I'll stop my inspirations and writing I just won't update anymore so I am very sorry if you don't like to review and if you are that someone who does not have an account then get one I'm not saying you have to write it's just a suggestion in case you do want to review. Or do what I do go away and wait for the author of that story to update your favorite story

Love

Queen of Crack.

Sorry for being a Bitch but ya gotta do what ya gotta do!


	2. Chapter 1

Ouran high school ninjas

There were three new students today at Ouran high school. One was a raven haired boy with cold onyx eyes that showed amusement, he had a pale complexion he was about 6'4 he was wearing the standard boy uniform oh and he was well built, another was a blonde with bright blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his face he was slightly tan and was about 6'4 as-well he too was wearing the standard boy uniform his eyes as-well showed amusement as well a well built, the last was a short person about 4'4 it looked to be a boy but was really a girl.

She had bright bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes; she was wearing, instead of the bright preppy yellow dress, a standard boy uniform of Ouran academy. Her eyes showed murder as she walked behind the two boy her expression blank, that of course brought many female peoples to her as well as her two friends.

The three arrived at a door that said room 101 the blue eyed boy knocked and the door opened to reveal an old lady she smiled and said come in then walked to the front of the room the pink haired girl hiding behind her two friends who smiled down at her.  
"Attention class we have three new students please introduce yourselves" the old lady said smiling kindly

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha" the black haired boy, sasuke said. The whole class gasped the Uchiha family was a prominent family in America they were the founders of the mangekyo inc. they were extremely wealthy too.

"Names Naruto Namikaze believe it!" The blond haired boy said and once again the whole class gasped the namikaze was a prominent family as well they were the creators of Kyuubi inc. Kyuubi inc. was located in the states as well they were also an extremely wealthy family too.

The class looked to the figure behind the two boys to the pink haired girl, to everyone the girl looked like a boy, "dear what's your name?" the pinkette stared blankly at the woman "saku doesn't speak he only speaks to thoughs he's close to" naruto said smiling kindly at the woman making promptly 99% of the class female population blush red "oh then can you tell us what his name is and why he doesn't speak please?"

"sure Saku is Saku Haruno an American who lost his parents last year due to a-"naruto was cut off and was given a glare from Saku, who looked ready to beat him when he found headphones around his ears his mind filling with calm music "dobe watch what you say remember why we're here" sasuke said "oh yea sorry I can't give you why he won't speak he's just not that pleasant these days" naruto said "where do we sit teach?" "Right across from Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi raised your hand" Haruhi did as asked and the three made their way to haruhi's right and sat down at the table.

*Timeskip –lunchtime*

"Man teme how hard is it to find one measly little girl?" naruto asked sasuke "hn dobe quiet don't say she's a girl inside of school remember she doesn't want anyone knowing she's a girl" sasuke replied "and think of where she would be" " the music room?" "Of course" the duo made their way to the music room and opened the door there they found what looked to be a party. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them "uh sorry we were just looking for our friend" "and who are you two" asked a blonde haired boy "sasuke uchiha and this is naruto namikaze, we were just looking for our friend, can't miss him short pink hair and green eyes" "well we did see him he came in here to play his music a while ago but then left so much without a word how rude and to think I wanted to invite him to join us" the same blonde said again "wait do you mean Saku haruno?" asked to the two orange haired boys "yea him" "he's in here talking to Haruhi-chan" "really you mean he's talking" naruto and sasuke asked the twins nodded "fujioka-san is in this club?" naruto asked

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Snake" came a yell from a girl to the right side of the room. It was true a large boa constrictor was slithering around "oro?" sasuke and naruto said while everyone gathered to the left of the room including a brunette "Haruhi it's okay daddy's here" "Tamaki-senpai please stop" "Haruhi?" "Naruto sasuke nice to see you" "Is saku over there" "yea but I'm scared he might get hurt" both the blonde and black haired boy laughed "what?"

"Oro-chan wouldn't hurt saku" "oro-chan?" suddenly the blonde, Tamaki turned to his guests and said "ladies please if you could leave and come back later after school that would be perfect" the girls swooned and left "could you all introduce us to yourselves" asked sasuke "of course I'm Tamaki" said the blonde

"We are Hikaru and Kaoru" Hikaru and Kaoru said together they were the orange heads from earlier "I'm mitsuki honey but call me Hunny and this is Mori Takashi" said a short blonde little boy sitting on the shoulders of a 6'4 giant

"I'm kyoya" said a black haired boy with glasses "nice to meet you."

Suddenly a giggle came out of an unannounced voice the group ran to see saku sitting on his knees the snake going around his body the two boys sighed in relief "this is saku he is our god brother" Naruto said smiling shaking his head "Hm it appears that lunch is over" "kyoya said "but unfortunately we have not made todays lunch quota so you three will have to work for us until you can pay it off" "What!? We can't it's not safe for saku what if he gets hurt then we'll be hurt" yelled naruto "naruto sasuke you guys are here can we stay please I want to it's nice here" a voice that belonged to the pinkette said "Bu-but saku we can't" "I'll tell aunties and uncles you're not doing what I want please" "fine but you have to tell them your secret" "What secret?" asked kyoya.

End


End file.
